Espada Pirates
Espada pirates is a group of pirates led from Magnus. They are a friendly group,guided by sheer will to live and to have adventures.They each have their own dreams,but all together work together to fulfiil them. Story of the esapadas Magnus was a lone traveler.For his personal reasons,he ended up in marijois,in order to question a vice admiral and later friend of his, Orpheas about his past (Magnus' dream is to find his lost past).There,he rescued Marimo ,who was on a rampaged trying to find Kabuto,the person who killed his former crew. After the two escaped,they formed their crew,without really being a crew at that time.They headed to an isladn to get some food.There,it was a battle zone island,from an really old war.They met Muramasa there,a very skilled with making things person,and they saved him from the island's war,also stoping the war. They headed towards saboandy,where Magnus had promised to meet the Straw hats.But suddenly,Marimo got sick so they had to searh for a doctror.As so,they headed for the closest island,where they found an wolf-man.His name was NWW.After deafeting Frost pirates,they got of the island with NWW in their crew. The 4 persons now were hungry.They had to find food.They headed for a city they saw,and found Milkaholic there,a cook that loves milk and figths with a sythe.After fighting some random pirates that wanted the tavern he worked in, Milky agreed to join them. The espadas then traveled to saboandy.Unfortunately,the SH had already left (Kuma's doing).On the other hand,the two amrine admirals Kizaru and Aokiji,who were in the archipelago engaged battle with the espadas.The rest of the crew (Muramasa NWW and Milky) dispatched the pacidistas,while the captain and vice captain engaged the admirals (Marimo vs Kizaru , Magnus vs Aokiji) After the two captain's loss,teh crew decided to split up for two years to train,like the straw hats did. They came back better and stronger than ever.They sailed through fishman island,and headed for the mystery sea,the new world. They met a lion man,Sher,and befriended him and recruited him (-part needs work-) After that,they met another crew,the aho pirates,led by marcus a yonko.They had a war with them ,whuich ended in a tie.After having a party,they left After some while,they went to an island famous for it's poweder.There,they met Hermes,who fought with marimo and lost,and Anarky,who faced Magnus and lost,and then joined. They had many battles with many opponents.They all got stroger,fight by fight.Everyone was developing their own style,and advancing with it. They also met Ray ,a man of mystery,that marimo faced and won against.After that,he joined the crew. (To be continued) For more well-put timeline,see Timeline Dreams Magnus-To find his past,and suprass The original Magnus,who was said to be one of the most powerfull men on earth. Marimo-To be the strongest swordsman on earth(completed)-To beat the demon of the swords,his father, Shishio Muramasa-?? Milky-to make the espadas the best crew there is NWW_to be a great doctor Sher-?? Hermes-To deliver a message,to kill his father Anarky-??? Souji-To Search for his parents Ray-to unvail his past Lixis-??? Serena-??? Trivia *The name espada means sword in spanish.It came to be the name of the crew because the first three members (Magnus,Marimo,Muramasa) were swordsmen. *The crew is currently a Yonko crew,due to Magnus being one of the foru emperors of the new world. *The crew has unofficially saved the world once,since they were they only ones who fougth against Shiryu in the 2nd war in marineford. Category:Espada pirates Category:Pirate Crews